theskyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nemesia Scot
Created by Leahana in Winds of Revelation, Nemesia was crew member to the White Wing and closely attached to Sonny Cambelle. In searching for Sonny during the Peace Day Massacre, she is shot in the neck by a sniper and killed instantly. Her death is now depicted in a famous photograph taken by Danny Penhaligon, which has become a world-renowned iconic image for the tragic events from that day. Original In-Depth Profile Section as Written by Leahana Personality Nemesia seems to be the happy-go-lucky girl most of her crew knows. She smiles, is optimistic, and will go out of her way in an attempt to brighten someone elses day, whether with sarcasm or some sort of practical joke. However, she has a dark side, fueled by her past and showing up only in quick but terrifying bursts. She's able to hide away and play happy most days, but when something goes wrong or she's pushed to far, the outcome is scary. She holds grudges, and will generally stop at nothing to extract revenge for a wrong doing, then return to her rose colored world as if nothing had ever gone astray. Bio Unlike most children who grew up on the streets, Nemesia has a vivid memory of both of her parents, and her two sisters. Most days she believes she'd be better off without the memories however, as they tend to haunt her. Her younger sister was killed while the two of them had been playing a simple game of tag. Jael, the younger sister, had been running backwards, Nemesia chasing her, and the younger girl had fallen off a ledge, to her death. Her older sister, Paratyl, had also been killed whilst 'playing' with Neme. The two were playing hide and seek in one of the colonies factories, and Paratyl had hidden herself in a combine chamber... In her active search for her sister however, Nemesia had grabbed hold of a lever to hoist herself ontop of one of the machines, and accidentally started the machine her sister was hiding in. Her mother, who blamed her two sister's death entirely on Nemesia, disowned the child, and in a heated fury tried to the kill young girl when she was only 12, two years after her oldest sister's death. However, her plans to kill the young Neme went astray, and rather than killing her daughter, the woman ended up killing herself in a drunken stupor. Her father, terrified despite his assertions of love for his daughter, moved them to a different part of the colony, thinking a change of environment would be for the beset. For two years her father insisted that he still loved her and believed that she hadn't killed her mother and two sisters, but one night when she emerged from her room to eat, she found her fathers door left ajar. When she entered, she found him dead, with a note explaining that he could no longer live with the grief. She left their home in a flurry, leaving the lifeless body of her father and the blood splattered room without a second thought. Convinced that she was a deadly curse to anyone who got close, Nemesia took to the streets, refusing to live with any surviving family members. Life was hard, but she made due, barely. She kept herself alive by stealing and tinkering and upgrading certain machines for people. That is, until she made the attempt to pickpocket the wrong man. After several intensely long conversations, he invited her aboard his ship, the White Wing, offering her a sanctuary in exchange for her services. Despite the fact she was nowhere near 'professional', her quick wit and ability to learn fast has proved her to be an asset. Additional Info On the top of her back, between her shoulder blades she has tattooed: "Fidelis usque ad mortem... Candida Pennis" with the picture of a small white wing in between the phrases. It means: "Loyal until death; White Wing" Category:Characters Category:Browse